SCP - 5000 and SCP - 5001
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: When Spyro and Cynder are in the SCP myhtos, how will they be treated and what will be their interactions? Spyder
1. SCP - 5000

**Item #:** SCP - 5000

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP - 5000 is to be kept in a 250x250 room at Site ██. The room is to be filled with living trees, fertile soil, fresh water, light, bushes, shrubs, and rocks and is to be equipped with a Heater and Air Conditioning. All these things will have to be checked and repaired constantly. When personnel enter SCP 5000's chamber, SCP - 5001 must be with them, due to the apparent sexual connection between the two, and there must be no fewer than seven and more than thirteen should enter at any one time.

In the case of a Containment Breach, SCP - 5001 must be given the exact location of SCP - 5000 so SCP - 5001 can lead SCP - 5000 back into a new containment chamber while the original is repaired.

 **Description:** SCP - 5000 is a young, male black shadowy dragon with a golden underbelly and white horns and wing bones, as well as brown spikes along it's back, approximately 3'6'' tall and 1.5 m long, with white glowing eyes and dark purple gases flowing out of it, though this is apparently his enraged state, as when calm and around SCP - 5001, SCP - 5000 will turn a dark purple, the spikes, wings, and horns turning into a vibrant gold and his eyes will return to normal with violet pupils. Supposedly, that is his normal form, which SCP - 5001 calls 'Spyro'.

Upon being calm, SCP - 5000 is more friendly and has been recommended to be called Safe. While protective of SCP - 5001, SCP 5000 will converse with several stuff

SCP - 5000 is capable of flight and can use the abilities of Ice, Fire, Electricity, Earth, and what he calls 'Aether', which has the strength of an Atom Smasher and can turn other things into stone if he so wants to. He can just as well control Time, allowing him to move faster than the eye can see due to him being able to control time.

SCP - 5000 has shown sentience on the level of a human and has given very insightful conversations with staff. However, SCP - 5000 can also be rage filled, as in one containment breach massacring ███ Staff and ██ agents due to SCP - 5001 being taken away from him despite their 'snuggle time' being unfinished.

SCP - 5000 has two other forms, however, that appeared a year and a half after its original sighting and containment

 **SCP - 5000 - A:** On On ██/██/████, SCP - 5000 - 001 was discovered wandering the jungles of the Congo with SCP - 5001 - A confused and scared for being in a completely different Universe from where they actually are from. Upon being collected, both have been completely friendly with Staff and are considered Safe and allowed to walk around the studio, though injury of SCP - 5001 - A will bring SCP - 5000 - A into the same rage state of SCP - 5000 that is currently trapped in.

Introduction of SCP - 5001 - A to SCP - 5000 has proven harmful to SCP - 5001 - A as SCP - 5000 enters a rage filled state upon realizing SCP - 5001 - A was not SCP - 5001, almost killing SCP - 5001 - A in his anger. SCP - 5000 - A upon seeing the carnage, entered his own rage filled state and fought SCP - 5000. After ██ minutes, the fight ended, with SCP - 5000 almost completely unharmed while SCP - 5001 - A had several deep wounds along his body, as well as an eye clawed out and a wing almost torn off.

This acknowledged SCP - 5000 - A is weaker than SCP - 5000 and it has been recognized that SCP - 5000 - A stay as far away from SCP - 5000 for his own safety. Despite just that, SCP - 5000 - A is usually friendly and thus has been allowed to walk around Site ██ freely without supervision, though SCP - 5001 - A is usually with him to keep him happy.

 **SCP - 5000 - B:** Subject was found in the Amazon Rain Forest by natives after defeating knocking Jaguars and Anacondas unconscious. Despite an initial struggle, SCP - 5000 - B was subdued and sedated before being successfully moved to Site ██. SCP - 5000 - B has no female companion with him and is Safe, being cocky, friendly, and all in all arrogant, though they have been shown to be terrified of SCP - 5000 when he is enraged. SCP - 5000 - B is allowed to move freely and will usually converse with staff, as well as help with specific tasks, though is a little too curious for his own safety.

" _Whatever you do, don't harm SCP - 5001 when around SCP - 5000. Your life and this facility depends on it._ " - Dr. ██.


	2. SCP - 5001

**Item #:** SCP - 5001

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** allowed to roam freely on most days, but in extreme emotional distress, she is put in SCP - 5000's containment cell, although she has a cell of 150x150 to live and sleep.

Personnel must have 5001 present with them when entering 5000 cell in order to keep him from massacring them.

If angered, Personnel is recommended to lead SCP - 5001 to SCP - 5000's containment cell, IF SCP - 5000 is in his 'normal' form. If both are in their enraged form, it is encouraged to expose SCP - 5001 to SCP - 999, as it seems the second most able being to calm her down from her enraged state.

 **Description:** black dragon with crimson belly and wings. There is a scythe at the tip of her tail. Has silver horns and spines. She's approximately 3'1'' tall and 1.5 m long. SCP - 5001 asks to see 5000 often, referring to him as "Spyro" while SCP - 5000 refers to SCP - 5001 as "Cynder" 5001 is capable of flight like SCP - 5000 as well as the abilities of Poison, Fear, Wind and Shadow.

When angered, 5001 grows in size and becomes more powerful. 5000 is the only one able to calm 5001. Otherwise, 5001 is calm and friendly, especially toward 5000. More often than not, 5001 is scared and sad until comforted by 5000 in his normal form.

If SCP - 5001 is in heat and when in SCP - 5000's containment cell, SCP - 5000 will pin her to the wall and start to perform sexual acts on her, starting by kissing her neck before moving on. Staff is advised to turn off the lights until they give the ok unless they want to watch Dragons mating.

She has a fragile emotional state due to her past, which she only talks about at the encouragement of SCP - 5000 and cries often if anything terrible happens to someone around her, even if not her fault, constantly crying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

On ██/██/████, SCP - 5001 was found discussing with SCP - 035, who called her "Brilliant, if a bit too sad." and █ months later, she was seen discussing with SCP - 053, acting much like a mother, licking her lovingly and hugging her with her wings in a motherly fashion, seemingly unaffected by SCP - 053's effects.

She has a bulge at her lower abdomen where the scales are more stretched then it should be. Recent X-Rays have shown the bulge to be caused by 4-5 eggs, meaning that SCP - 5001 is gravid with SCP - 5000's eggs. When asked when this happened, she blushed and just stated "█ months ago." in a quiet voice. It's recommended to keep an eye on her gravidness and for the foundation find a place safe enough to raise the eggs and hatchlings without discovery before she lays them.

 **SCP - 5001 - A:** SCP - 5001 - A was on found wandering in the jungles of the Congo River with SCP - 5000 - A on ██/██/████. SCP - 5001 - A is generally friendlier and less emotional than SCP - 5001. Introduction to SCP - 5000 has proved harmful to SCP - 5001 - A with her almost being slaughtered by SCP - 5000 in his rage filled state before being protected by SCP - 5000 - A in his own rage filled state. SCP - 5001 and SCP - 5001 - A can be seen discussing with each other and SCP - 5000 - A some days and has helped SCP - 5001's own emotional state somewhat, though not enough for her to be completely separate from SCP - 5000. She has been rated Safe and has no anger state like SCP - 5001 and is just generally too innocent to be aggressive, though she got close when SCP - 173 tried to snap the neck of D - Class 7908. The D - Class has befriended the SCP - 5001 and it seems the two are quickly becoming the best of friends, despite species differences.

" _Those eggs are going to be trouble. It's bad enough to have 5 dragons, but now we're going to get more? The Foundation is going to really struggle with this._ " - Dr. ██.


End file.
